Film III Session 7
Session Duration Episodes 583-633, 51 episodes Cast of Characters and Players * Jim as Padme Amidala * Ben as Obi-Wan * Sally as: ** Yoda ** Jar Jar Binks ** C-3PO * Pete as R2-D2 * Annie as Anakin * The GM as: ** Palpatine/Darth Sidious ** Mace Windu ** Senators ** Nute Gunray ** Trade Federation Flunky ** Guard ** Count Dooku ** Bail Organa * Pete's Die as itself Summary When Pete arrives, everybody's at the session except Annie. Pete gives Sally a book, The Prince by Machiavelli to help her in her career choice as a poilitician. Sally tells him she doesn't want be a politician anymore because they're all self-serving and evil, and that she instead wants to be a vet. Ben explains that she just lost the vote for Class Captain. Annie arrives and apologizes for the campaign she ran, and for not explaining what her concept of the campaign was. The GM tells Annie and Pete that they've arrived at where Naboo is supposed to be, only to find it's not there. Pete scans for it, and the GM tells them its now orbiting a gas giant, that the tides are causing increased volcanic activity because the Trade Federation conquered the planet and moved it, smelting the entire planet. Pete concludes with delight that this is being done to build the Peace Moon. The GM points out that many on the planet have perished, but Pete thinks that the creation of a new superweapon is a distinct upside. Annie and Pete land near the Trade Federation hq on the planet. Annie is determined to avenge Naboo and fight the Feds. Pete realizes he doesn't have very effective weapons, so volunteers to stay and guard the ship. Ben and Sally arrive at the Jedi Temple where they're attacked by Clone Troopers. Ben and Sally make short work of them with their laser swords. Chancellor Palpatine addresses the Senate, with Jim among those in attendance. Palpatine relates in flashback how Mace Windu and the Jedi he was with tried to arrest Palpatine, and how Palpatine was forced to resist with his laser sword. Ben and Sally make their way inside the Temple, where bodies are strewn everywhere. Sally says that if only they were animals, she could cure them. Ben tells her this is serious and that she should take it seriously. Sally retorts, "Just because you do everything Dad tells you to!" Ben denies it. Sally fires back, "Why are you studying medicine then?!" The reality of this accusation leaves Ben at a loss for words. The GM decides to cut back to Palpatine. Palpatine relates how he killed the Jedi with Windu, but Windu gained the upper hand on him, when Annie came to the rescue. He declares to the Senate that the Trade Federation organized a deep conspiracy within the Jedi Council to take over the Galaxy, and the Rebellion is just a smokescreen. (Sally switches to playing Senator Jar Jar Binks just to say, "Oh, muy muy...") Palpatine reveals that he contacted Nute Gunray, demanding his surrender, but Gunray was smugly defiant, revealing how he was using Naboo to create his own Peace Moon. Palpatine pledges to the Senate that they will defeat the Trade Federation and retake Naboo, restoring peace to the Galaxy. Jim heartily approves. Annie enters the Trade Federation hq and confronts Gunray. She tries to engage Gunray in subtle mind games, and when that just gets bogged down in confusing wordplay, she just draws her laser sword and slaughters all the other Federation leaders there until Gunray is the only one still alive. Calmly defiant to the end, Gunray tells her that he knows that there is no Sith, that she just made it up. He also tells her that if she will "stlike" him down, he will become more powerful than she can "possibry" imagine. (With his thick Space Japanese accent, Gunray has a tendency to invert his ls and rs, as he's done through all three campaigns.) He tells her he knows she's been having dreams of Jim's death, and that Gunray's death here will seal Jim's fate. Annie just kills him. Sally switches back to playing Yoda as she continues arguing with Ben about their career choices. The GM asks them to get back into the story. Ben searches the Temple and concludes there are no survivors, but he does find a hidden panel containing memory marbles. Sally expresses suspicion of Ben, telling him that Annie warned her about him. One memory marble shows Annie slaughtering Jedi, and Sally thinks Ben corrupted her. Another memory marble shows Palpatine ordering Annie to slaughter the Jedi. Sally concedes that lets Ben off the hook for now. Ben wants to arrest Annie, but Sally wants to go after Palpatine. They argue back and forth on it until they just go their seperate ways. Pete asks Sally if she remembers what he told her about splitting the party. Sally recalls that GMs hate it. Pete congratulates her. The GM sighs. Sally cheers. Ben approaches Jim and tells him of Annie's massacre of Jedi. Jim replies that he was completely and totally unaware of that. And that it's terrible. Ben would like Jim to reach out to her. Jim tells him that he will help since Ben is all that stands between Annie and her complete domination of the Galaxy, obviously without Jim standing faithfully by her side, since Jim is Good. Jim leaves, claiming he'll got talk to Annie in advance to make sure she's not ready for Ben. Ben is rightly alarmed. Alone on the volcanic wasteland that was once Naboo, Annie gives a chilling monologue on Naboo's "rebirth" and her plans to rule with her Queen. Jim takes C-3PO with him on a spaceship, planning to go warn Annie about Ben. Ben sneaks aboard the ship. Jim declares he's making a Spot check. The GM asks him what exactly "Padme" would be looking for. Jim can't give a convincing answer to that, so Ben stays hidden. Palpatine contacts Annie on Naboo. She informs him of the deaths of all the Separatist leaders, and tells him that she now has control of Grievous' cyborgs, and she's going to let them continue building the Peace Moon. She suggests Palpatine take charge of the diplomacy while she crushes the last of the resistance. Or he could place her in charge of the diplomacy. Palpatine reluctantly chooses the first option. Jim and C-3PO, with Ben as a stowaway, reach Naboo on their ship. Sally switches to playing C-3PO to express concern for the dinosaur ponies, and the third degree burns they must have suffered from the smelting. Jim leaves his ship and confronts Annie. He tells her that before she can rule the Galaxy, she needs to confront the Dark Side of the Force within her. He points out that when Qui-Gon injected her with midi-chlorians, it clouded her mind, leading her to kill Greedo. When she tries to justify it, Jim tells her that she needs to see in herself the true Balance of the Force, the Balance of Love and Death. He points out how she wanted her mother Shmi to love her, but instead Shmi was scared of her. And that when Shmi couldn't bring herself to say that she still loved Annie, Annie used the Force to kill her. Annie is so furious upon hearing this, she uses the Force to strangle Jim. Ben emerges from the ship and demands that Annie release Jim. Annie snarls, "She's a liar! I would never harm anyone I love!" Ben roars back, "You're killing your own wife!" Shocked by this realization, Annie releases Jim, who collapses to the ground. Annie has to break character for a moment to tell Jim that his roleplaying here is the most beautiful thing he's ever done for her, and that she loves him for it. Jim's ecstatic, calling this his best death ever. Annie is also happy, reveling in being able to fully explore the darkness of her character. Pete is disgusted, and wants to get back to the game. Ben agrees, and starts by expressing outrage at what Annie has done. This only disgusts Pete more, since what he wants to do is go take charge of the Peace Moon. He goes off to do so. Ben tries to arrest Annie, but she resists, and they begin a fierce laser sword duel. In frustration, Pete points out how the rest of them are fine with ruling the Galaxy with Annie, so why can't he? Ben retorts that he wrote "Good" on his character sheet and he jolly well meant it. Sally switches back to playing Yoda and confronts Palpatine in the Senate chamber. They mutually accuse each other, then Palpatine attacks her with Force Drain. Annie and Ben continue to duel each other. Annie stammers an offer for Ben to surrender. Ben replies that he senses much fear in her, and how fear leads to anger. They continue dueling. Sally calms herself, negating the Force Drain. She and Palpatine begin their own laser sword duel. As Annie and Ben duel, she manages to grab him by the throat with one hand. She justifies her anger by claiming that her mother taught her to live life to the fullest. She asks Ben if he even remembers his mother. Since this is going further back into Obi-Wan's background than Ben ever bothered to create, he's left speechless. Sally and Palpatine continue their duel, but are too evenly matched. Sally suggests they settle things in a civilised way, with EXTREME Force Arm Wrestling. Ben kicks Annie, causing her to release her stranglehold on him, and they resume dueling. Ben rolls a 1 during the fight, which the GM informs him causes him to accidentally slice the magmashield regulator, which was the only thing preventing the entire facility they're in from falling into the lava below. Sally explains to Palpatine that EXTREME Force Arm Wrestling is just like normal Force Arm Wrestling, only they drop the things on each other. Palpatine drops a Senate pod onto Sally. Sally drops a Senate pod onto Palpatine. As Ben and Annie duel, they fight and move outside on to gantries over the lava. Annie defends her passions, declaring her love for Jim. Ben sarcastically point out how well that turned out. Sally drops another Senate pod at Palpatine and declares herself the winner. But Palpatine jumps out of the way of the pod, and refuses to go by the game any longer. He uses Force Drain to attack Sally's laser sword. The GM tells Sally to make a Dex roll. She rolls a 1, and drops her sword. Ben and Annie continue to duel as the structure they're standing on starts to fall into the lava. Palpatine attacks Sally with Force Drain, and points out how Annie had warned him about the Jedi. Sally retorts that Annie had warned them about Palpatine. She repels the Force Drain, causing an explosive effect, pushing them apart, causing her to fall and grab onto the edge of a Senate pod. As Palpatine starts to lecture her on the evils of the Jedi, Sally realizes that Annie had also warned her about Ben, and that that means Annie is the real enemy. She deliberately lets go of the Senate pod and plummets far below. Ben and Annie continue to duel as the structure they're on heads towards a lava fall. They each jump onto a seperate piece of debris that remains afloat above the lava. Sally lands on the Senate floor and manages to sneak out. She contacts Bail Organa, who picks her up on his hovercar. As Ben and Annie continue to duel, Ben points out how each of the emotions she's expressed in these campaigns has led her along the path of the Dark Side of the Force as was defined by her and Yoda in the first campaign, pointing out that her journey to the Dark Side is now complete. Annie thanks him for this insight, for it means she no longer has to conceal the truth from herself any longer. She declares that she is the Sith. When Ben points out that the Sith are legend, she declares that she is the legend. Ben leaps backward onto solid ground that's sloping above the lava flow, and points out that now he has the advantage. Jim advises Annie that the only way she can strike first is by doing double forward Force Somersault with Force Jump and Vorpal Slice. The GM tells her she'll need to be lucky, but if she succeeds, she'll slice Ben in half. Ben points out that if she fails, he'll automatically disarm her. Annie decides to do it. With the fate of the Galaxy and the entire campaign dependent on a single die roll, Pete proudly declares he has the perfect die for the occasion. Pete brings out this die, whose very sight is so frightening that the GM refuses to have it rolled inside, so they take it outdoors. As Annie starts to hold it, the die says, "DIE ARMED". Pete urges her to roll it. She does, as the GM tells her that she'll need at least a 13 to succeed. The die says, "TWO" and the GM informs them that when Annie leaps off the floating debris she was on, Ben is able to slice off her one remaining good arm and both of her legs. The players are a bit distracted by the fact that Pete's die has self-destructed by setting itself on fire. Back inside the house, Annie requests Ben that he leave her to die on this reborn planet. Annie catches fire, and Ben leaves her, taking her laser sword. The GM calls an end to the session.